Rien d'autre qu'eux
by Chefnem
Summary: Mini mini OS en tout genre, probablement plus légers que sombres. N'ont aucun lien entre eux. Tout ce qui me passera par la tête. HGDM Pour l'instant, rating K, modification ultérieure possible
1. Insouciance

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

...

**1. Insouciance (129)**

...

« Ne fais pas ça !  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?  
- Peut-être pour m'amuser ?  
- Ce n'est pas _amusant_ !  
- Parle pour toi. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas t'amuser.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi, c'est tout.  
- Haha. Très mature.  
- Sérieusement, ne le fais pas.  
- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être sérieuse, pas vrai ? Rien qu'une toute petite fois ?  
- Mais je suis amusante et je sais m'amuser !  
- Non.  
- Tu es insupportable.  
- Tu es une Miss je-sais-tout.  
- Ingrat.  
- Prude.  
- Hé !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce n'était pas gentil.  
- Parce que tu l'étais ?  
- Assurément.  
- Menteuse.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
- A d'autres. »

Et il lui lança une boule puante.

« MALEFOY ! »

…

**NdA :** très court mais j'aime les voir se chamailler pour un rien. A placer où vous le voulez… (bien que sûrement avant la fin du T6).

Review ?


	2. Echange

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

...

**2. Echange (786)**

...

« Non, j'ai dit non !  
- Rien qu'une fois ? proposa-t-il avec une moue à tomber.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le _Quidditch_ ?  
- Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne te demande pas non plus d'y jouer !  
- Alors que veux-tu ?  
- Laisse-moi t'emmener en promenade.  
- Rien que ça ?  
- Juré, dit-il en arborant un air angélique.  
- En balai ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Tu m'énerves.  
- Allons, rien qu'un petit tour. Je ne ferai pas de tonneau. Rien qui ne puisse te retourner l'estomac. Il ne faudrait pas salir mes nouvelles chaussures.  
- Dans ce cas, tu peux aller la faire tout seul, ta ballade !  
- Tu sais bien que je plaisantais  
- De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit non.  
- Moi, je dirai que tu es effrayée.  
- De quoi, d'un balai ?  
- J'étais certain que tu dirais cela !  
- Et là, à ton avis, je m'apprête à dire quoi ?  
- Que je ne suis qu'un petit Serpentard arrogant.  
- Et toi, que je ne suis qu'une affreuse Gryffondor qui a peur des hauteurs.  
- Tu répliqueras que j'ai tort.  
- Tu retenteras ta chance encore une fois, puis deux.  
- Tu prétexteras des devoirs à faire.  
- Malefoy, j'ai vraiment des devoirs à faire. soupira-t-elle.  
- Tu m'expliqueras qu'il faut _absolument_ que tu finisses les trois rouleaux de parchemin que McGonagall a donné à rendre dans un mois et demi.  
- Tu me diras que j'ai encore le temps.  
- Tu me diras qu'on n'a jamais assez de temps et que de toute manière, je ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Tu rétorqueras je prends tout cela trop à cœur.  
- Tu répondras que quoique je dise, tu as raison.  
- Et là, tu me suggéreras de faire le devoir à ma place, ce que je déclinerai à l'instant même.  
- Non.  
- Non ? demanda-t-elle avec une surprise à peine voilée.  
- Non.  
- Quoi alors ?  
- Je te proposerai un marché.  
- Quel genre de marché ?  
- Un tour sur mon balai contre une semaine sans aucune allusion au Quidditch.  
- C'est pathétique.  
- Un tour sur mon balai contre… contre un tour dans le parc ! offrit-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
- On le fait tous les soirs.  
- Alors ? »

Elle n'était pas si encline à céder, elle _devait_ lui tenir tête. Elle devait avoir le dernier mot. Elle ne voulait pas y aller un point c'est tout. Pourquoi changerait-elle d'avis ? Elle se le demandait bien. C'était tout de même _sa_ vie qui était en jeu. Peut-être qu'elle exagérait un peu. Peut-être. Stupide fierté  
Pourtant, son insistance eût bientôt raison d'elle. Son petit air lui donnait envie d'accepter. Certes, elle ne se sentait guère en sécurité dans les airs mais l'idée de se serrer contre Drago l'alléchait. Il serait là pour la rattraper. Elle en était sûre. Pourquoi baissait-elle tant sa garde ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se sentait simplement sauve et protégée avec lui. Quelle ironie, penserez-vous ! La vérité était qu'il était déjà trop tard. Etait-ce pour autant mauvais ?  
Hermione était jeune. Elle voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, car un jour, leur histoire sera impossible, la vie sera dure et elle changera. Elle le savait.

Pour l'heure, elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Il était là pour la faire oublier, tout comme elle.  
Pour une fois, Hermione se laissa vaincre. Parce qu'elle devenait lasse. Parce qu'elle avait droit à un peu de bonheur elle aussi en ces temps encore joyeux et tant pis si son orgueil en prenait un coup. Elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Et puis, il n'allait pas cela raconter à tout le monde, si ?

« Alors je pense que tu me proposeras le marché tout de suite.  
- C'est un oui ?  
- Peut-être bien. »

Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement, au grand malheur de la brunette qui ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer encore une fois.

Le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi court. Elle était trop pessimiste, il ne cessait de la reprendre. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être. Peut-être tout. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Peut-être.  
McGonagall n'aura qu'à faire elle-même ce maudit devoir de Métamorphose.

« Drago ?  
- Oui ?  
- Emmène-moi sur les nuages. »

Ils s'étaient trouvés.

…

**NdA :** Personnages un peu trop OOC, je pense.  
Review ?


End file.
